Dr. Zomboss vs Sans
Dr. Zomboss (Cue Brainiac Maniac DS) Wiz: Dr. Edgar Goerge Zomboss is the evil scientist from PVZ. That seems familier. Boomstick: Gee. I wonder who that person you are thinking of is. Wiz: all that aside, Zomboss is a leader of the Zombies who want to kill all of humanity. Boomstick: 'He leads his Zombies with determination, strength, and passion. And weed killer.' Wiz: Dr. Zomboss has little combat prowess by himself. However he uses his army and machines to make up for this. Zombots + Other Machines Zombot *Most well known robot *Has fire and iceballs *Can throw an RV Zombot Sphinx-inator *Can summon tombstones *Can send missles Zombot Plank-Walker & Zombot War Wagon *Virtually the same as Sphinx-inator but faster and more durable Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Can destroy technology with missles *Makes Dr. Zomboss find it harder to be evil Zombot Dark Dragon *Can breath fire *Fireballs summon dragon imps *Weak to magnets Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Fully handcrafted *Can vacuum things into it's jaw-like motors *Can summon sharks Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC *Can summon ice to shield itself *Ice shards can kill plants instantly *Ice blocks shield attacks *Removing it's ice leaves it vulnerable Zombot Aerostatic Gondola *Flies *Drops Zombies and bags of sand on flame trap tiles Zombot Multi-stage Masher *Changes the music, which affects the Zombies *Speakers fall from the sky, one-shotting anything crushed and dealing passive damage Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur *Can call dinosaurs *Can summon lasers Ultra-Zombot 6000 *Most powerful machine of Dr. Zomboss' *Mass produced (Formerly) *Damages anything that touches it *Has a shield *Can send energy balls Sun Vaccuum *Would have blocked out the sun *It's explosion caused a rift in the Time-Space Continuum Feats *Youngest Zombie to ever get a PHD *Controlled an army *Took over the world *Created Zombie versions of plants *Took over Suburbia with his army *Created a school that successfully trains elite zombies *Every Zombot can summon Zombies *Zombies killed elite scientists *Created all of his machines *Survived an explosion that caused a rift in the Time-Space Continuum *Turned a Zombie hedgehog into his second in command *Took over multiple time periods instantly *Used Imps to create a heat-ray *Took over the world in 2020 (Wait what?) Weaknesses *Outside interference *Needs Pop Smarts to be moralized "Fools! Lackwits! Did you think that that you… you, with your small but admittedly tasty-looking brains, could stop me, the master of all zombies? Then by all means, give it a try." Sans (Cue Snowdin) Wiz: Sans is the sentry from Snowdin Boomstick: He sure takes his job seriously... Wiz: yeah. While he's no fighter on most routed of the game, on the genocide route he is really strong. Attacks KARMA *Removes invincibility frames *Deals one damage per frame *Deals poison damage *However the poison damage is gradual and can't kill Bones *His most basic attack *Sends bones at foes *Generally sent in large masses *His most used attack Blue Soul *Increases and manipulates gravity *Sometimes platforms are spawned when he uses this attack Blue Bones *Only deal damage upon moving (What's this icky goop? It's moving!) *Blue stop signs *Not used very often Gaster Blasters *Laser projectiles *Likely related to Gaster *Can be spammed *Can come in different sizes *A few are enough to kill Frisk Feats *Killed Frisk/Chara alot *Was completely unfazed in Hotland, which could evaporate a cup almost instantly *Managed to learn of RESETs *Created a self sustaining tornado made of trash *Can "jump cut" the screen *Hid a secret lab behind his house *Managed to attack during Frisk's turn *Managed to summon a ring of Gaster Blasters while he was very worn down *Was able to kill Frisk after being spared *Teleported Frisk to the centre of the battle box *Got in Smash *Defeated Flowey almost every time they fought, to the point where Flowey seems afraid of him *One of the only threats to Frisk *Can dodge Frisk's attacks *Used advanced combinations of attacks like second nature *Knows the exsistance of the player *Was aware of timelines *Can go the wrong way and end up where he wants to *Can manipulate gravity *Directly attacks the soul of his opponent *Can see through people and find their true motive, whether it be for good or for bad *Genius inelligence Weaknesses *Very limited stamina *Vulnerable while talking *Anything can kill him in one hit *Incredibly lazy *Depressed from lack of meaningful choices *Unhappy almost all the time *Losing Papyrus makes him impulsive *Prefers to watch other people do stuff as opposed to doing anything himself *Gives up easily "Geeeeeeeet dunked on!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to settle this debate once and for all! IT'S TIME... FOR A DEAtH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue The Choice) Location: The Surface / Suburbia Sans stood over the Mountain that had trapped the monsters for at least a Millenium, not everyone was ther with him, the final human had ripped almost everyone to shreds. If it wasn't for the effort of Undyne, they wouldn't have been here now. He looked over at the purple stained planet, it looked dry and dead. He wanted to ask one thing, and one thing only: "What did the humans do?". He walked through the desolate planet until seeing a massive computer. It yelled out "IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THERE ARE MULTIPLE NEW THINGS THAT COULD POTENTIALLY WEILD THOSE PLANTS. THEY SHOULD BE KILLED ON SITE AS THEY ARE THREATS TO THE 'NATION OF US, WHO TOOK OVER THE PLANET SINCE TWO THOUSAND TWENTY, OR 2020 FOR THOSE WHO HAVE A WRITTEN VERSION SOMEHOW. THAT IS ALL. BYE!" '''Well that was something... unexpected. Sans felt a burning feeling for a reason completely known to him. '''Revenge. '''This Zombie was no better then the human who took his brother's life. Upon arriving to a place titled "Zomboss' house. (Don't knock during nap time please.)" Sans enters and finds a small Zombie who says "Hello. I see you are a possible plant weilder. You must die. Sorry about that.". The Zombie proceeds to push a button and hops in a big robot while the skeleton sends out a Gaster Blaster. 'FIGHT! (Cue Megalobrainiac) Sans fires off a few dozen bones at the robot, causing small dents to be seen inside of it. Zomboss responds by firing off an ice ball at Sans, who dodges. Dr. Zomboss jaw drops and says "Who DOES that?", and then tries again with a fireball, this shows similar results. Sans responds with a bone into the machine's eye, destroying the machine. The Doctor jumps out and into the Zombot War Wagon. Doctor Zomboss starts yelling western slogans and crap when he remembered that there was in fact a skeleton. "This place is getting boring. Follow me." and he opens a time rift. 'Location: Wild West ' The wagon summons Zombies to assist Zomboss, while Sans summons some bones to rmove them. "Give up Skeleton! YOU CAN'T WIN!" yells the mad Doctor. Sans jumps up and hits Zomboss, annoying him more then anything. Zomboss starts spinning around until Sans falls off. Sans proceeds send a blue bone, killing the Zombies that ran away, but the ones that didn't move survived. "Interesting." responds Dr. Zomboss, only to realize that his wagon was decimated. "Uhhh off we go!" and he opens a time rift '''Location: Lost City Zomboss drops at least 50 Zombies and then a sand bag over a flame trap tile however you could probably guess how that went. Sans sends multiple bones at Zomboss, destroying a few Zombies and damaging the gondola. Zomboss pulls out his Ultra-Toasty-Imp-Powered-Heat-Ray, Blasting at Sans, but missing the skeleton. Sans destroys the zombies and sends a Gaster Blaster at the gondola's balloon, destroying it. (This is getting predictable now...) and Zomboss opens yet another portal. Location: Suburbia (Cut music) The two return to the real world, And enter a factory. At this time, the Doctor hopped in his strongest machine, the''' 'Ultra-Zombot 6000. '''Sans looked surprised at it and replied "Wow. That's a big robot. Gonna be hard to take it robout.". Then Zomboss jumped out of the robot and Sans realized something, '''he couldn't move. '''Sans replied "What the hell?!" and the Doctor replied "Your tied to a wall. I don't quite know HOW that happened, but still." and then he turned on a computer while two Zombie soldiers entered. '"THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS FOR EVERY REBEL WHO ATTEMPTS TO STOP US. WATCH THIS!" The soldiers started firing at Sans, as he grasped for life, he sent as many Gaster Blasters as possible. But then he saw something, a laser knocked him to the floor. As the skeleton got up, he was once again fired upon by more soldiers. And then the RV hits him in the head, creating a mess of blood and dust where there was once a Skeleton. The Doctor then started laughing a horrible laugh, signaling the worst. 'KO' Conclusion Boomstick: ... Wow. Wiz: ... So why did Zomboss win? ... Well... he was just slightly better in the catagories. Boomstick: In AP, The Zombots had the Skeleton beat. And durability is obvious. Speed went to Sans, but that was about it for the skeleton. Wiz: Not to mention this would have been Zomboss and his army vs Sans. The summons put Sans in a place where he was almost always dead. And the Ultra-Zombot 6000 was an instant win with Sans having no knowladge of how to get past the sheild. Boomstick: Sans was doing well, until his dreams were crushed. Wiz: The winner is Dr. Zomboss. Zomboss + Durable + Stronger + Zombots + Ultra-Zombot 6000 was an instant win + Smarter - Speed Sans + Speed - Everything else Trivia *This is the first Death Battle by Luigi The Thunder Master to end in the death of the loser Previous + Next Time Previous Board James vs Chucky Next Time Steve vs Jonesy Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles with Music